


that's okay (we're just a little cliché)

by Donkey



Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Beta, i just. clenches fist. dreamnap w out george please, it is very hard to find in the tags these dayz brokenheartemoji, personas not the real people xxx, prince sapnap, unedited, wrote for a friend, wrote in a rlly short time period bc i wanted 2 be lovey dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey
Summary: in which prince sapnap sneaks out of the kingdom to kiss his boyfriend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: vana writes shitty mcyt fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987258
Comments: 14
Kudos: 186





	that's okay (we're just a little cliché)

it was early morning. the birds had yet to chirp, the sun yet to rise; it was as if the whole kingdom was silent in its wake. the buildings, rising tall over the walls that surrounded them, hid the moonlight. the only color the stationed guards could see was black; a perfect opportunity to sneak away if needed be.

dream would take the time to meet up with his partner, just as he always did. the meetings were scheduled and scattered, far apart with little room for debate, and left nothing to chance. a safeguard that neither liked but knew was necessary. the only thing they wanted more than the other was their safety, after all, and it definitely showed — as the nights turned into weeks, they both craved nothing more than the soft touch of their other half. 

on the second month, they broke. the horses were drawn and the bags were packed; they couldn’t wait any longer. the black haired prince set off with nothing but dream in mind, and dream left his camp for the seventh time that week just in case sapnap showed. it had been far too long. the guards took no notice of his absence, nor of his horse leaving through a main entrance, and so he was off. a giddiness had taken over him in that moment.

that’s when he saw dream’s mask, painfully noticeable amidst the darkness. a long-forgotten smile rose on his cheeks, and all he could do is hope that he felt the same — that he loved him just as much. 

sapnap’s horse pulled to a stop in front of a secluded forest. without a second word, the two ran for each other. their hands touched for a long moment. silences were becoming more frequent and more delicious. ‘i missed you,’ sapnap said, and it was clear he was out of breath. dream smiled softly. ‘i would - i would lie awake at night, staring at the ceiling, wondering when we’d meet again. wondering if you were _still_ coming out here every night, just as desperate as me.’ sapnap pulled away, cupping dream’s face gently with a wide, wide smile, and stared lovingly at his boyfriend, taking him in in his entirety. 

  
‘you’re so _cheesy,_ ’ dream spoke, a warm hand removing his mask and dropping it on the soft dirt below them. he placed a soft kiss on sapnap’s lips, their foreheads touching tenderly. ‘you know i love you, idiot.’ and with another tender, loving, _beautiful_ kiss, sapnap supposes he did, too.

**Author's Note:**

> MAN. man. this was too self indulgent and short and shitty for ao3 i think


End file.
